


隔壁的怪邻居

by todayisyuu



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todayisyuu/pseuds/todayisyuu
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	隔壁的怪邻居

将所有行李搬到新租的公寓，已经是深夜了。大平祥生把所有行李都放在地上，活动了一下有些酸的肩膀，从兜里掏出来一块手帕轻轻擦了擦额头的汗。

这么晚了再去拜访邻居不太合适，还是明天再去吧。

大平祥生正一边想着明天买点什么送给邻居一边拿出钥匙开门，撞上了出门倒垃圾的邻居。

女人手里拎着黑色的塑料袋，那被渔网袜包住的修长双腿让人无法转移视线。她不经意间瞟了一眼大平祥生，眼神摄人心魄，大平祥生看愣了神。

其实大平祥生也不太确定邻居到底是不是出来倒垃圾的，但是他十分确定——  
他对新邻居一见钟情了。

收拾完所有的东西，大平祥生伸了个懒腰。他按亮了手机屏幕，快要凌晨两点了。

大平祥生躺在床上，脑内不断循环播放和邻居初见面的场景，他顿时明白了什么叫一眼万年。躺在床上辗转反侧，大平祥生一直在思考明天给邻居买什么好。

像她那样看起来强势的女生，会喜欢蛋糕吗?

大平祥生实在拿不定主意，他想起来还没有给家人报平安，他又拿起手机给家人发短信。

发完消息他就睡着了，似乎今天搬东西太累，他一夜无梦。

第二天上完课后大平祥生在回公寓的路上买了块蛋糕，怀着忐忑不安的心情敲了敲邻居的门。

“你好我是隔壁新搬来的在这附近上大学是大一新……”

练习了那么多遍的台词还没说完，大平祥生傻了眼。

开门的是个男生。

大平祥生仔细看着对方的脸，上挑的眼尾和昨晚的女人如出一辙。

原来他们是姐弟啊，想到这大平祥生松了口气。

“你好，鹤房汐恩，大一，跟你一个学校。”

大平祥生把手里的蛋糕递给他，“作为新邻居的礼物。”

鹤房汐恩愣了一下，然后接了过去。“

“谢谢。”

以后的日子里鹤房汐恩和大平祥生每天都一起去学校，有时因为大平祥生有舞蹈课要上鹤房汐恩还会在舞蹈教室等他。

但是鹤房汐恩从来没有提过自己姐姐的事情。

大平祥生今天帮朋友代课，回到家的时候天已经黑了。他洗了个澡，又想起鹤房汐恩的外套落在自己这里。

大平祥生给鹤房汐恩发消息叫他来拿，对方没有回复。大平祥生觉得有点不对，平常这个点鹤房汐恩还没睡觉。他推开门，看到了门口的女人。

这不是鹤房汐恩的姐姐吗?

大平祥生瞬间脸红:“那个……鹤房的……”

话还没说完，下一秒他就被推进了鹤房汐恩的家里。女人摘下假发，大平祥生看傻了眼。

自己一见钟情的人竟然是男生，而且自己却浑然不知。

“烦死了。”鹤房汐恩把假发和发网甩到地上。大平祥生还没反应过来，就被鹤房汐恩抵在墙上。鹤房汐恩双手扶住大平祥生的脸，吻了上去。

大平祥生忘了发生了什么，他只知道现在他和鹤房汐恩两个人都一丝不挂的在床上。

鹤房汐恩俯身亲吻大平祥生的乳头，兴奋感让大平祥生不自觉的把乳头往鹤房汐恩嘴里送。鹤房汐恩从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，趁着大平祥生不注意，他把所有的润滑剂都挤到了手上，把手指塞进大平祥生的后穴。

下体传来的异样感让大平祥生缩紧了后穴，鹤房汐恩拍了拍大平祥生的屁股示意他放松。手指在后穴里胡乱搅动，大平祥生捂住嘴不让自己发出淫荡的声音。

头一次经历这种事，只是手指在后穴抽插了几下大平祥生都觉得自己快要射了。鹤房汐恩把他翻了个身，大平祥生把脸陷进柔软的枕头里，不敢回头看鹤房汐恩。

鹤房汐恩早已硬的难受，将自己的性器对准后穴，插了进去。显然跟刚才的手指没法比，前端刚进入大平祥生都觉得自己疼的快掉眼泪了。

“疼……”

“没关系，忍一忍就好了。”鹤房汐恩来回亲吻着大平祥生的后颈。过了一会大平祥生晃动着屁股，鹤房汐恩知道这是他的邀请，一-下子贯穿了大平祥生的后穴。

鹤房汐恩轻轻的动着，生怕大平祥生疼，但身下人发出的喘息声分明是告诉他自己很舒服。鹤房汐恩加快了速度。

“啊……慢点……”

鹤房汐恩握住大平祥生的手腕向后拉，另一只手扣住大平祥生让他回头，大平祥生刚回头嘴唇就被鹤房汐恩堵住交换津液，唇齿交缠。

鹤房汐恩找到大平祥生的敏感点后便开始更加卖力的顶弄着，手也抓住大平祥生的性器不断套弄着。

伴随着更加甜腻的呻吟，大平祥生射了。突然缩紧的后穴夹着鹤房汐恩也射了。

事后大平祥生看着地.上的衣服，还有鹤房汐恩的渔网袜，回想起之前发生的事情大平祥生脸红的简直要滴血。

看着躺在自己身边的鹤房汐恩还没有醒他索性继续装睡，他刚闭上眼睛就听到鹤房汐恩在他耳边吹气:“你看不出来我喜欢你吗?”

这也算双向暗恋吧。


End file.
